The present invention relates to a portable terminal which is capable of receiving a pager message.
Conventionally, in portable terminals of this type, measures are adopted so as to make it possible to confirm from whom a call is being made by extracting only a telephone number from a message through a simple operation when the message including a call destination sent from a calling party is received by a pager, to make it possible to autodial the extracted telephone number by single button dialing by means of a built-in dial tone generator, or to allow a phone call to be made by single button dialing from a built-in radiotelephone device.
However, with the above-described portable terminals, in a case where the telephone number in the message from the calling party is incomplete, e.g., in a case where an area code is missing, a connection cannot be established even if the telephone number is dialed as is. For this reason, there has been a drawback in that the user must complement the missing portion by some means or other, which is troublesome.